Forever Never Forgotten Chap 2
by RibbonsKnot
Summary: There is a bad storm in the city of Domino and when the lights flicker off everything becomes dark. Cries and anger are soon comforted as rest appears in sight. Otogi is visited by a friend who seems to have a crush but will he be late for his meeting if


'FOREVER NEVER FORGOTTEN'

By: Me

(A/N:) Yes, that is correct. I'm on the second chapter. I'm quite fond of how my story is turning out. I hope you like it as well. I'm such a nerd about true love! Not that it's a bad thing. I just probably get annoying to people sometimes. Eheh. Anyway, on with the story. I can't beleive how easily all the idea's are coming to me!

Yugi and Jonouchi let eachothers hands go as they finally cought their breathe. They stood and stared at the stare case. Smiling at eachother they began to walk up. Three stair cases in total. That's how many Yugi counted. He was extreemly tired. He just wanted to lye down and go to sleep. Still he had to ask Jou...

"So...Who is it?" Yugi looked away aware that it was a rude question. When Jonouchi reached over to grip his chin softly and turn him towards the other he blushed. Jono winked at Yugi as he spoke.

"I don't want to tell you just yet. K?" Yugi nodded as Jou let him go and reached for his keys. He unlocked the door and searched around the wall for the light switch. Giving a little victory laugh when he found it he pulled Yugi in. While he just stood there feeling un-comfortable in another house Jou began to change his clothes. (A/N:Of course it was in the other room!) He walked out with a pair of jeans on and no shirt. He was bear foot and was roughly drying his hair. For some reason he felt at ease now that he told Yugi what was going on. He smiled at the smaller teen and Yugi smiled back. "You should really get out of those clothes. Go ahead and pick whatever you want." Jou said as he gestered towards his bedroom. The smaller teen looked a bit un-easy. Yugi didn't like to go through other people's stuff. "What's wrong?" Yugi shrugged and turned away as he sneezed. Jou thought he sneezed cutely. He walked over to Yugi and lightly wrapped his fingers around his wrists. He lifted Yugi's arms above his head and began to un button his shirt. He couldn't beleive he didn't notice before. The white shirt Yugi was wearing was see though and was skin tight around his small form. Yugi seemed to be zoned out and looking like he wasn't feeling too well either. Jou moved onto the last button and undid it pulling Yugi's shirt apart and gaping at his soft skin. He removed the shirt from his back and picked Yugi up. Wrapping his arms around Jono's neck, along the way he nuzzled against his neck. Jou smiled down at his small friend. By the time Jou had got him to the bed Yugi had fallen asleep. 'Think Jou. Yugi wouldn't strip you of your clothes, put you in new ones and tuck you in bed...Would he?' Jou blinked at his friend thinking he probably shouldn't. Instead he just tucked him into bed not caring if he was still wet. Jou grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed for the couch. "I should probably call Yami..." Jono thought out loud. He reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Came Yami's voice from the receiver. He sounded very bored. Jono never noticed until now what a sexy voice Yami had.

'Damnit! What is it with these hormones just now kicking in!' Jou thought "Hey. I just wanted to tell you that Yugi is over here. He's pretty tired so he'll be sleeping over." Jou explained. He heard shuffling from the other line.

"Tired from what?" His voice was a little more fierce and full of curiousity now. Jono scurried for an answer.

"Well, you see we were running to my apartment from the rain." He could almost see Yami raise an eyebrow. "It's raining."

"Okay well...Take care of him." Yami worried too much.

"I will don't worry. I care very much for him." He hung up the phone with a yawn. Stretching he headed for the couch. He lay down and... suddenly a huge light came from outside the window. Soon following was a very loud boom. It sounded like a bomb. The lights emedietly flickered off.

Seto grumbled angrily as the lights went off and he could no longer see what he was doing. He could do his paper work by hand but the computer was very helpful. It took much longer but atleast he was on his last little bit of papers to file. He Brought out some candles and set them around the room. Some towering at different levels. It barely lit up the room but it was enough to see. Seto always thought a room filled with candles and roses was beautiful, so he always had candles and a rose in a vase in his office. He slowly finished his paper work and stretched before standing. He grabbed his breifcase and the filed work he had in the folder. He would turn it into the front desk. He walked out thinking it was safer to take the stairs since the power outage. He walked down the long stairs for what seemed forever. When he reached the bottom he was extremely tired. His office was on the top floor. Kaiba Corp was one of the tallest buildings in Japan. He walked out the front door to see a limo that had been waiting for him. He climbed in and told the driver to take him home. The driver nodded and put the window between them so neither could hear or see each other. (A/N: I don't remember what it's called. Shoot me! Stained glass and sound proof. Something like that.) Once he got home the maids greeted him at the door. Seto walked past them handing them his things realizing Mokuba had gone to bed. He said the maids were free to go as he walked up to his room. Some of the maids stayed full time. Living at the Kaiba mansion but some left to go home. It was easy to get lost so they had to know the ins and outs of every little thing. Seto loosened his tie around his neck not caring when he had really reached his room and sat on his bed. All he knew was that he was very tired. He took his tie off and threw it on the ground. He layed down and kicked his slippers, that he had put on at the door, off and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he fell asleep. His chest moved up and down slowly with one hand resting limply on it. His lips parted slightly and his eyes were not quivering. So he hadn't been dreaming of anything. His soft bangs lay around the sides of his face and over his eyes a little. The storm hadn't bothered Seto's deep sleep at all.

A deep chuckle sounded through a dark room where a camera had just scanned over Otogi's lean body. The kitten that had been laying on Otogi's stomach had settled in by his neck. A peaceful look was placed onto Otogi's face as he slumbered. His lips puckered a bit. Such a beautiful creature should belong to him and no-one would get in his way!

"Yugi. Are you okay?" Jou searched for his friends soft watery cheeks in the dark. He cupped Yugi's face and leaned their foreheads together. "I'm here. Don't worry." He felt a slight nod from the other side and arms being wrapped around him.

"Don't leave me Jou...Please?" Yugi gripped his companions hands tightly. Pulling Yugi into a warm embrace he spoke.

"I won't ever leave you alone. I promise you." Yugi smiled softly and cuddled with Jou returning the hug. "Why don't we try to get some sleep?" Yugi nodded and they lay down together. Soon they drifted off.

:In The Morning:

(The power has come back on)

Otogi sat up and reached his arms over his head streching. He looked over to the clock to see it read 7:00am. The meeting he had with Seto today was at 9:00 am, so he should probably start getting ready. Standing Otogi walked to the bathroom rubbing his emeralds for eyes. They were always the brightest in the morning for some reason. Maybe it was because he didn't have his make-up on and the sunlight was just beaming on them to wake them for another miserable day. He groaned stripping his clothes off realizing today would be hell. Reaching to turn the water on his ribs show slightly as his beautiful hair leaks over his shoulders and past his face. Brushing it past him he climbs into the tub soaking in sorrow. Otogi goes under the water for a bit wondering if he should end it. Should he drown himself and finally let the world see him for who he is? Otogi emerged from the water figureing he should go to the meeting today. He finished bathing and climbed out. The water rolled off of his hairless legs. Otogi never did grow very much hair on his legs but he still shaved them. Though it may be wierd for a boy. He never cared. It dripped off the tip of his toe and onto the floor and he placed his foot down delicately. Otogi extended his hand for a towel. Reaching over his body he dried himself. The man watching Otogi found that he is very flexible. (A/N:Heh..Heh. I know I'm a pervert. I'm sorry. I must make the fans like it. sweatdrop) He pulled on his robe and went down to the kitchen. Dark long locks of damp hair draped over his shoulders. Otogi opened the coffee and took in the refreshing smell. In the process of making his coffee he heard a knock at the door. He quickly switched the coffee maker on and made a swift motion to the door.

Seto awoke to the sounds of birds chirping happily outside his window. The Light from the morning sun rising in the distance shone in through his window and lit up his bright blue eyes. They now gave a slight hazy look. Seto groaned and rolled over refusing to get up from the first sleep he had gotten in a long while.

Yugi nuzzled his head against the warmth next to him. It made him feel safe. Thinking it was his darker half he wrapped his arms around this strong presence. (A/N: It's early in the morning and he's tired. So he doesn't know better.) Yugi was starting to nod off again when those same strong arms from lastnight wrapped themselves around Yugi and pulled him closer. They were now in a tight hug. The others chin resting gently on the top of Yugi's head. He blushed realizing it was Jou. He shifted his eyes and gave a couple tugs but it was useless. He was stuck. Jou shifted to his back and Yugi went with him. So now they were in a very awkward position. Honey brown eyes suddenly began to slowly open meeting amethist. He smiled and Yugi smiled back nervously. Jou felt a weight on him. It was light and warm. Soft but thin. He looked down at their present position and his eyes widen in shock. Jou's arms were wrapped loosly around Yugi's waist, his legs on either side of Yugi as he fell between. He felt two small hands against the back of his neck figiting a bit. He lifted his hands from Yugi's waist, turned his head to the side and freed Yugi's hands. He climbed off.

"I'm sorry Yug'" He sat up looking a bit flustered. One of the same small hands placed itself on Jou's and Yugi smiled up at him.

"It's okay Jou." Jou smiled back. The sun's rays reflected off of Yugi in a magnificent way.

Otogi opened the door quickly. His soft raven locks danced across his face and his robe quivered. Water sprung at the person on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Honda." Otogi said as he saw the man wipe the water from his face. Honda stepped in and watched as his friend shut the door. Things seemed to go in slow motion as he was turning around. Honda's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. Otogi's dripping silk hair was tossed over his shoulder in one swift movement by a pale hand. His small robe fell slightly open at the top, sliding delicately down his left shoulder. Otogi brushed his hands against his thighs making his robe rise slightly. (A/N:It's already just above the knees.) His back curved as he turned with a smile slowly coming to his face. He blinked through long dark lashed and his eyes sparkled. The slow moment was over. He was now staring at a smiling Otogi.

"Do you want some coffee?" Honda quickly shook his head. "Oh..Well...Is there anything you want?" Honda blanked.

"I just wanted to come over and see if I could borrow a cup of sugar?" Honda laughed. "I'm kidding. I wanted to hang out for a while." Honda had followed Otogi into the kitchen where he proceeded to make a cup of coffee. Honda looked up and down him. Admiring his smooth legs and perfect body. All he ever wanted from Otogi was his love but that he would never have. Otogi turned around sipping his coffee and Honda snapped his head up with a nervous smile. Otogi smiled back.

"Well, that's fine. We can hang out until I have to go to that meeting with Kaiba." He looked out the window at the birds chirping. The drapes sheilding some of the worlds light. "I still need to get ready but..."

"WHOA!" Came the sound from the other room. Aparently Honda hadn't heard a single word. "You have this game!" Honda quickly grabbed the controller and put the game in. Suddely he was taken to a different world. Otogi sighed. He would just go get ready now.

8:00am and Seto still lye in bed. Mokuba ran into the room screaming which of course woke him up. He sat up grumbling getting an earload about the time and how he should be at work. Seto simply lye back down and closed his eyes. Mokuba picked up a pillow and wacked Seto over the head telling him to take a shower and do his job. So Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp who has a meeting today at 9:00am with Ryuuji Otogi, got up for work.


End file.
